The Mockingjays Song
by aliciadouglas
Summary: Rue's death told in Rue's P.O.V. I hope you like it! I worked really hard. btw, I do not own The Hunger Games or anything in it. I only wish! this is rated M since it is The Hunger Games and there is death in it.


I sit, my legs dangling off the branch I'm on. I'm starting to worry. I jump down from my spot, landing very quietly.  
I hope Katniss hasn't been hurt. Shes not dead. If she were they would have projected her image in the sky last night, and no cannon has went off today. Its starting to get dark though. I sing out my four note song, the one that means I'm safe and wait for the mockingjays to sing it back. Soon enough one of them do. All the mockingjays in the area are soon singing it loudly. It falls silent after a few minutes of this. In the distance another mockingjay picks up someone else singing this, and sings it back. Katniss is near! I start to move in that direction. Then there's the snap of a twig behind me. I turn around just in time to see the net land over me. I fall to the ground, already tangled hopelessly, you would need a knife or some thing sharp to get this off me. I scream loudly as I see the boy from district 1 -I think his name is Marvel- come out of the trees into the little clearing.  
"Katniss! Katniss!" I scream louder. Hoping she'll come and kill Marvel before he kills me, as he's obviously intending to, holding a spear,  
aimed at my heart.  
"Rue!" I hear Katniss yell back.  
Shes coming. She'll save me! I think.  
"Rue I'm coming!" She yells again. Closer this time. In the trees I see a flash, and she breaks through the trees.  
I reach my hand out of the net.  
"Katniss!" I scream once more.  
There's no warning. Suddenly there's a horrible pain in my stomach. I scream again, and my hands go to the spear in my side.  
Its bleeding. Bad. I doubt there's a way Katniss, or anyone can fix it. It would take skilled doctors back in the capitol to heal it. And there's no way I'm ever going to make it back there. I watch Katniss raise her bow, arrow loaded. The arrow flies out, and must hit Marvel since there's the sound of a heavy body hitting the ground, he must be dead, or close, no cannon go's off. Katniss stands where she is, bow loaded with another arrow.  
"Are there more?" She asks hastily.  
"No." I whisper through my tears.  
"Are there more Rue?" She asks a little louder.  
"No." I say again, also raising my voice, but even I cant make it out.  
"What?"  
"No! No! There's no more!" I say as loud as I can.  
She runs to me and starts cutting the net away. I've curled up, laying in a little ball around the spear.  
Katniss examines the wound for a second. Fear and anger and pain flash across her face, then she composes her self. But I can still see tears glistening in her eyes. She sits down on the ground before me. I reach out my hand, desperately wanting something that I can't have. I want home, I want my family and my friends. I want someone to hold me as I die and sing to me softly. My mom or dad would be nice. But I can't have them here. I want to not be dying at all. But its impossible to go back.  
"You blew up the food?" I whisper.  
"Every last bit." Katniss assures me, her voice sounding chocked.  
"You have to win!" I say with as much force as I can muster now. If I can't win, I want her to. I want her to win because she's my friend and I like her, and I know she'll never let anyone forget me.  
I feel like everything is kind of hazy, the world blurs in and out of focus. I'm guessing its because I've lost a lot of blood. One of my hands still clutch the poll in my stomach, holding it still. It hurts badly.  
"I'm going to. Going to win for the both of us now." Katniss tells me.  
A cannon fires, Marvel must be dead. Katniss looks up and around. I'm afraid shes going to leave. I don't want to die alone here!  
"Don't go." I grip her hand harder.  
"Course not, staying right here."  
She scoots closer and pulls my head into her lap. She pushes the hair out of my face. I close my eyes for a second. I can still hear the mockingjays singing. I wish I could hear someone singing.  
"Katniss." I whisper, I don't think she hears it. "Sing." I say a little louder.  
She gulps and nods. Takes a deep breath, clears her throat and nods again.  
"Deep in the meadow, under the willow, a bed of grass, a soft green pillow. Rest your head and close your sleepy eyes, and when again they open, the sun will surly rise."  
I take one last look at the world around me, I catch sight of one of the mockingjays in the trees. I sigh and close my eyes as she continues.  
"Here its safe here its warm, here the daisy's guard you from every harm, here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true, here is the place where I love you."  
Katniss has a truly beautiful voice. I feel something wet drip onto my face, and a small sob.  
"deep in the meadow hidden far away a cloak of leaves, a moon beams ray, forget your woes and let your troubles lay, and when again its morning, they'll wash away."  
I feel the consciousness slipping out of me, as the song continues. She sings the last lines, I have kind of flash backs, maybe, though they don't really make any sense. There's no rhyme or rhythm to the order they appear in. A tree in one of our orchards. Staring out at the crowd of people at my reaping. My brothers and sisters sitting around our table at home. My mothers face as she sings me a song when I was younger. Fruit that I stole from the orchard one time, I wasn't caught. Sun through the branches of trees. My sister laughing. My shack of a house. Singing to my mockingjays back home. That last image sticks with me, the one of the mockingjays, my special friends, I called them. I feel almost like I'm falling, or rising, I cant tell, all I know is that I no longer am in my body, I have the strange sense of hovering in mid air.  
"Here its safe here its warm, here the daisy's guard you from every harm, here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true, here is the place where I love you." Katniss sings, by the end shes openly sobbing and you can barely make out what shes saying.  
I realize I'm not in my body at all! I can see the whole scene around me, Katniss, my self, the dead boy Marvel, the mockingjays up in the trees.  
They start singing the song she sang to me! Its strange seeing my self. I can see my whole body from above. I'm very pretty, something I always objected to. Another cannon fires and anything left in my body slips away, but I'm still watching.  
Katniss leans forward and presses her lips to my body's forehead. She moves my head back to the ground gently, and releases my hand. It falls into the mesh netting. Katniss takes the boys pack and cuts mine off my back, not wanting to disturb my body.  
She stands in front of my body, tears still running down her cheeks. she just stares at it.  
All of the sudden she turns on her heal, and runs into the forest, not the way she came from, but the woods across from me. She must be leaving me. But I get an odd sense that shes not. And I'm right, She doesn't go far, she goes only a little ways into the trees then bends to the ground. There's a huge patch of pretty flowers, we have them at home, but I cant think of the name, me and my sisters use to go to the meadow and pick them, then bring them home to mom so she could put them in a vase. I remember one mothers day we got so many it took about 3 gars to hold them all, she always said they were her favorite. Their beautiful colors, purple, yellow and white. Katniss picks almost as many as we did that day. Then she comes back to my body, kneels before it and slowly decorates me. She intertwines the flowers in my hair, making a wreath that she puts around my head by gently lifting it and slipping the wreath into place. She drapes some over my neck, like a necklace. As she moves down my body she moves my arms into more natural positions, one under my cheek, the other just below it, just like I'm sleeping. Then she ties stems together and makes two bracelets that she puts around my wrists. Then she moves to my legs, moves them down just a little, so I'm not so bunched up. She makes more bracelets and puts them around my ankles. Then with the remaining flowers circles my body with them making a sihlout of it. That's all she can do, with the few flowers left she puts them over the wound, covering the blood.  
Katniss stands up again. And looks at me again. Her tears haven't stopped since she let them flow.  
"Bye Rue." She whispers, then does the thing that we saw the people at her reaping do. Press's her three middle fingers to her lips and holds them out to me. It must mean good bye or something. We have a similar motion back home, our palm to our heart, then pressed to our lips, then held out. It means we love you and goodbye, what shes doing must mean something like that.  
She turns again, and walks away, the way she came.  
I look down at my body. A claw drops and picks up the boy first. Then me.  
I follow after Katniss, as she walks one of the younger mockingjays sings my 4 notes, the ones that mean I'm safe.  
"Good and safe" Katniss mumbles. "We don't have to worry about her now. Good and safe."  
Shes right, no one can hurt me now. I'm safe in this strange spirit form. 


End file.
